rlrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Govenor
The governor is an elected official that controls the taxes and certain laws of the region. Election Governor election takes place every once in a while, determining the new governor of the province. To elect a governor, one must visit the voting booth at civilian spawn and elect a governor from the menu. Upon election, the electee with the most electoral votes wins, and takes the title. Should there already be a governor in office once one should be elected in his/her place, the former governor must sell any gov. exclusive items acquired from the governor box, weapons, vehicles, all of it. Governor Protection The governor may commission up to THREE employees, two being his/her guards and one being the driver of his/her vehicle. These are the ONLY employees the Governor may appoint. Taxes The governor can change the sales taxes. He/she can range the taxes from 0% to 30%. Sales tax affect how much an item costs in-game, and can determine the behavior of fellow civilians towards him/her. Laws of the Land The governor can also change a set of 9 laws, creating any law he/she deems fit. Speed limit laws can NOT be altered more than +/-20mph. He/she and his/her guards are not immune to traffic laws, unless his/her life is in immediate danger. The Governor should immediately contact the police upon receiving threats or life endangering information. The only drug the governor may deem legal is marijuana. He/she my specify a legal number of units to possess at one time. The Governor may NOT create a law that alters a server rule, and may NOT create a law that makes a person insusceptible to server rules. The Governor may NOT grant diplomatic immunity to any persons, including himself, but MAY pardon an individual who has a bounty of less than $30,000 AND is wanted for a crime less than murder. Risks As governor, your actions decide whether the populace will like you or not. Low taxes, loose construction, and laws assisting civilians will normally up the trust they have in you. High taxes, horrid laws, and overall douchebaggery as a governor will most likely result in a target on your head. With a valid reason, individuals may place hits on the governor and have him assassinated. Some valid reasons include: Taxes 15% and over Stupid laws Threats to hostile gangs These are just a few of the many reasons. Don't go killing governors willy-nilly without a proper reason or it may be considered RDM! Corruption Should the Governor be witnessed and/or reported for committing a criminal act or act of corruption, he may be deemed corrupt by a lieutenant, a captain, or the chief of the police force. Upon being deemed corrupt, he no longer has any control over his city and must return the laws back to the default settings and return sales taxes to 5%. If he/she has committed a criminal act, he may be apprehended and arrested by the police force. Death/Resignation Upon the resignation or death of a governor, he/she MUST return ALL laws to their default state, removing any custom laws, and set the taxes at 5%. Upon doing this, the former governor MUST sell all governor entities, such as the armored black stretch limo and governor weapons. DO NOT SAVE/USE GOVERNMENT VEHICLES IF YOU ARE NOT GOV! IT IS BANNABLE! After all is normal, the former gov. must save stats and relog/reslot to remove governor status.